


Missing Moments

by angelholme



Category: Charmed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between the third and fourth seasons, the story explores what might have happened to the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Moments

Prue sat up and looked around. The Manor looked like it always did.... which was the confusing part. She remembered being attacked by Shax - the Source's demonic assassin - and that the house had been pretty badly damaged during the fight. But she could not remember how the fight had ended.

"Hello?" She called out, not exactly knowing what to expect.

"Hello Prue" She froze at the voice. She knew who it was - she would recognise that voice anywhere. But it could not possibly be who it was. She turned and her eyes went wide.

xoxox

When Daryl had heard the call he had set off at once. Since he had woken up that morning he had been having a strange feeling - that something was going to go badly wrong. Then the call came in about the disturbance at the Halliwell place and he knew he was right.

Ten minutes later he pulled up in front of the Manor and drew his gun. The front door was wide open - almost off its hinges - which was never a good sign. He crept up to the entrance and looked in side. In the time he had gotten to know the sisters he had seen some strange things and he had seen a few fights in the house. But it had never looked like this. He slowly walked inside then stopped for a second. On the floor in front of him was the body of a man - a doctor by his clothes. He knelt down and felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. As he was searching the body for ID he caught sight of two more bodies out of the corner of his eye. The blood drained from his face as he realised who they were....

xoxox

"Something's wrong Phoebe - we have to go" Leo was pacing back and forth in the cave he and the young woman were waiting in. It seemed like forever since Cole had gone to confront The Source. The plan was to get The Source to turn back time to save Piper's life, then for Cole to warn the other two sisters before Shax attacked.

"Maybe he is just trying to avoid capture. Maybe he has been back and Prue and Piper are fine" Phoebe said, but the tone in her voice indicated that she was not at all sure.

"And maybe he was killed before he could warn them" Leo said "Look - I know you love him. I know you want him safe. But if he has failed then Piper and Prue are not going to know what's coming. We have to warn them". Phoebe paused, then nodded. He took her hand and they vanished together in a burst of brilliant white light.

xoxox

"Andy?" Prue said "Andy?"

"Yes Prue my love - its me" Andrew Trudeau stood in front of her, holding out his hand. He had been told she was coming and had arranged to be the one to meet her. Although her mother and grandmother had balked at this at first he had talked them round.

"But..." She stopped, just staring at him. The last time she had seen him was two years before. And she had seen him die in an effort to save her life and the life of her sisters. "But... but I saw you die"

"Yes" He took her hand and led her to the sofa and sat her down. "Do you remember anything about the fight?"

"Shax attacked and Piper and I.... where's Piper?"

"Just finish then I will tell you"

"Shax attacked and Piper and I tried to protect our innocent. Phoebe was upstairs trying to find a vanquishing spell but... but she didn't come down. Then I was hit and... and that's all I remember" She paused, looking around "Andy - am I .... am I dead?"  
"Phoebe did not come down because she was not there. She had gone to the underworld in an attempt to save you and Piper. Because she wasn't there you two could not fight Shax properly and... and yes - Shax killed you"

xoxox

"Prue? Piper? Oh my god... Leo!!" Phoebe saw Daryl knelt next to her sisters and at once knew something was wrong. Leo ran to his side and dropped to his knees between the two girls. Reaching out he started to heal them but at once realised something was wrong. Piper was responding to his touch - he could feel her coming back to him - but there was nothing from Prue. He tried again but still nothing. Knowing that Phoebe would work it out, he moved his hand from Prue on to Piper to double his effort. He saw the look in Phoebe's eyes as she realised what the motion meant.

xoxox

"What about Piper? And Phoebe and Leo and Cole?"

"Piper is going to be fine. Leo and Phoebe have returned and are helping her now. Cole is still caught down below... I can't tell you much more about that because we are forbidden from looking there too much"

"Can I see them?"

"I am afraid not" Andy looked apologetic "If you were to see them then you would be less ready to accept your fate. You are here now. Maybe - in a while - you can see your sisters"

xoxox

"Leo?" Piper opened her eyes and saw the face of her husband staring down at her. "Leo - oh Leo I thought..." She started crying, then realised that Prue was still lying next to her "Leo? What about...." Before she could finish she saw the look on his face, and the tears came back twice as strong. She turned and saw Phoebe staring vacantly at the floor "Phoebe..." Piper gently crawled over to her sister and took the girl in her arms. Together they wept for their lost sister.

xoxox

Daryl was watching the scene with sad expression. He had seen families lose members before, but he knew how close the Halliwells were. Realising he didn't belong there he went outside for some air. He thought about what would happen next - the deaths of Prue and the doctor would have to be reported. But he could not let the truth come out. Knowing it would be hard, he turned back and went inside. He found the two sisters and Leo hugging, so he cleared his throat.

"I am sorry to do this now, but I need you to help me. We need to make this look like... like a normal death" The three of them stared at him, then Phoebe nodded.

"We can't let the truth come out, no matter the cost. That's happened once and it went badly for all of us" She saw Piper staring at her "I will explain later. Daryl - what do you suggest?"

xoxox

That night the story came on the news. A burglar had broken in to the Halliwell home and surprised Prue, Piper and a doctor they were discussing some charity work with. They had put up a little fight but the burglar had been armed and had shot at all of them. The doctor and Prue had been killed on the scene while Piper had escaped with minor injuries. Their funeral would take place two days afterwards.

xoxox

Phoebe had woken up in the middle of the night surprised by a noise. She flicked on the light and saw Cole standing in the corner of the room. His clothes were torn and his eye was black. She thought he had never looked better.

"I'm sorry for your loss Phoebe"

"Where have you been?" She said, going over to him.

"The Source's henchman captured me before I could get back here. I only just escaped. If I had tried harder then maybe..." He paused "How is Piper doing?"

"Not so well. She hasn't slept since... since the attack. How are you - you don't look so good"

"I have been better, but I will survive" He paused as if listening to something "I have to go. They are after me. I will try to make it back soon"

"The funeral is in two days" He nodded, kissed her then vanished. She turned back then heard another noise. Someone was in the attic. She pushed her bedroom door open and went up to the attic. As she opened the door she saw Piper sat in front of the alter, all sorts of things in front of her. She went in and pushed the door closed. Then she walked over to her sister.....

xoxox

"Will they be okay?" Prue asked, watching as Phoebe went to comfort Piper.

"They will be fine" Andy said. "Not the same as before - things have changed forever. But they will get by somehow and then things will look up"

"What about me?" Prue asked "Where do I go from here?"

"If you will come with me I have some people who are anxious to see you" Andy took her hand and led her in to another room. As she looked up she saw her mother and her grandmother waiting for her.

"Welcome home dear" Her mother said, and Prue knew that everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Constance Burge, nor am I doing this for profit. Just for fun and frolics.


End file.
